


Whenever You're Ready

by VoidWalksAmongYou



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidWalksAmongYou/pseuds/VoidWalksAmongYou
Summary: Felix finds something in Steve, and enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Steve Harrington/Felix Richter
Kudos: 14





	Whenever You're Ready

He wanders into the room, looking for him. He saw him at the fire, he’s gotta be around here somewhere. At least, he thinks so. He saw him at the campfire, so he’s gotta be around here somewhere…

“Hey Steve, there you are.” Felix puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder, unintentionally terrifying him.”

“Good god, Felix. Don’t do that shit to me, okay? Scared me so bad. David and Dwight are off somewhere, God only hopes they’re doing a generator, but let's be real.” Steve looks back over at Felix, and winks. “Tch, yeah. We both know what they’re off doing. Probably in the surveillance room, to be honest. Wanna check?” Felix glances back at Steve, who’s distracted with a trap on the floor. He waits for him to finish disarming it, then asks again, “Wanna go check the surveillance room, see if Dwight and David are in there?” “Oh, yeah, sounds funny. There’s a stairwell over here, let’s check.” Steve starts walking, Felix close behind. As they moved, the heartbeat grew. They walked slowly, trying to gain bearings on where the killer was, not wanting to get screwed over on their way. They pass mannequins and terrible constructions of that Pig. Steve spots the workshop, and sees someone in the surveillance room.

“Who the hell is in there, you think. I think the killer has to be, with how the heartbeat feels. Plus, look. There’s a trap in front of it. They don’t wanna get bugged.” Steve looks back at Felix, only to realize he’s passed in front of him. “Hey! Wait up, okay!” Felix grows still, as he approaches the entrance to the room, peaking just past the threshold, he can hear them. He looks inside, seeing Dwight moving, presumably David just out of view. There’s a wound along his back, but he doesn’t seem to care. Too focused on what he’s getting to. He steps back, and turns to Steve, grabbing his hand, and pulling him away, whispering under his breath, something Steve can’t hear. As they get further, Felix speaks up. “I didn’t see the Trapper in there, simply a trick of the mind, I presume. 

Steve nods, and walks with him. He doesn’t even notice he’s still holding Felix’s hand, but he doesn’t plan on letting go. They walk past a generator, both looking at it. “We aren’t getting any help from the two in the surveillance room, so we’re on our own for this stuff. You wanna actually get things done? Or just leave it be? Felix looks at Steve. He knows what he’s implying. Either they get generators done and get out and leave the two others to their own devices, or they can do what they’re off doing. “I think I know the option you want.” He says it a bit mockingly, just trying to mess with Steve. Steve looks at him and rolls his eyes. “I think I know the option we both want.” He looks at Felix and laughs a bit, and waits a moment, expecting a response. After a few moments of dead quiet, he takes a few steps toward Felix. Felix nods, and Steve puts his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. 

They stand there a few moments, in the middle of the room, just taking in the moment, before Felix steps back, taking a moment to catch his breath. Steve takes the moment and tries to relax, and Felix advancing back in almost scared him. He pulls him back into a kiss, one of Felix’s hands slipping down to Steve’s waist and into his pants. Steve doesn’t bother trying to stop him and just lets it happen, taking it all in. As Felix starts to touch him, his erection grows and Steve pulls back, dropping his pants as Felix does the same. Felix grabs Steve’s head and pulls him down to his knees, and pulls him toward his dick. Steve opens his mouth, and puts one of his hands around Felix’s dick, and the other starts to touch his balls. As Steve begins to work down Felix’s cock, he realizes how big it was, significantly larger than his own, and he almost felt jealous, but couldn’t care, cause he’s the one who got to enjoy it. 

Felix’s hand moves to the back of Steve’s head, slowly pushing him down his dick until he reaches the base, not even gagging. As he got to the base, Steve took his hand from Felix’s dick and moved it to his own dick, beginning to jack himself off. Felix let out a moan as he worked up and down his cock, back and forth ever faster. Felix was nothing but surprised and appreciative that Steve didn’t gag. He liked it. He just wondered who got him to be that good, or if it was natural, but no matter. “Fuck, get ready.” Felix pushed Steve all the way to the base of his cock, and released, cum flooding Steve’s mouth and throat. He swallowed as much as he could, then fell back and opened his mouth, cum still everywhere in his mouth. Felix knelt down with Steve and pulled him, helping him get control and relax. “Damn, Steve. You’re good at that, y'know.” 

Steve just looks at him, then speaks, “Can thank one of my friends back home for that. Taught me well.” He calms himself down, getting the rest of Felix’s cum down his throat, and looks at him, ready to go again. “You wanna go for round two?” He pulls Felix to sit down, but stops for a second. “Shit, we haven’t got any lube, do we? The fuck do David and Dwight use for this.” Felix stops and thinks, trying to think of what they might use. “Yeah that… is a good question. Do… Do you think we can ask them? Would that be weird?” Steve laughs. “Just a bit awkward, y’know.” Felix stands up, grabs his underwear, and starts to leave. “No reason to stay here and just think. I’m gonna go ask.” Steve just laughs and rests himself against the wall as Felix runs off back to the surveillance room. He gets to the threshold again and can hear Dwight. Felix peaks in, just trying to see what he could spot, but didn’t see anything. He just speaks up, asking what they used. He would probably regret it. But what else is he gonna do. David throws a bottle in his direction, just saying he wants it back. Not gonna happen, but Felix takes it and runs. As he goes, he just wonders where the killer is. He hasn’t heard him in a moment.

As he returns, Steve looks up, excited. “You got something. Nice. David try to kill you for interrupting you two?” Felix chuckles, then speaks “No, but he sounded pissed, but he wouldn’t get up from that. And I can’t say I blame him.” “Who could.” Felix looks at Steve, then asks “Well, what style you wanna go for. I’m sure we could find whatever we need in here.” Steve just shrugs, then pats the spot beside him, inviting Felix to sit. As he does, Steve stands, then moves in front of Felix. He kneels over, presenting his ass to Felix, who pulls apart his cheeks, revealing his hole. He slides a finger inside, quickly moving to two, going faster and faster. He’s careful not to hit Steve’s prostate, wanting to leave that for his dick to do. After a bit longer, he pulls out his fingers, and Steve turns. He puts a bit of lube into his hand, rubbing it around as much as he can to get Felix going again. 

Steve then turns around, and moves himself over Felix’s cock, hands on either side of Felix’s legs to keep himself balanced, and slowly moving onto his dick, slowly sliding it in. He moved down, further and further onto Felix cock as Felix moved his own hand onto Steve’s, helping Steve get as much pleasure as he could. The further Steve went, the louder they both got, moans echoing throughout the room, and both began to pick up the pace. As Steve reached the base of Felix’s dick, he could feel it hit his prostate every time he went in and out. He went faster, and as he did, Felix, too, had to get faster, to keep Steve on pace. Steve was near wailing, the pain of Felix’s dick felt almost overwhelming, It felt too large to fit in, but he kept going. The pleasure outweighed the pain, afterall. And as they went, Felix got closer and closer, as did Steve. “I’m… Getting close… Steve,” Felix could barely talk out of the sheer pleasure Steve provided him. “Me too… Go… Whenever…” Steve gave him permission, ready to go as soon as Felix did. Felix let out a loud, long moan, echoing throughout the room, and likely the entire facility as Steve went completely down onto his cock, not moving off. Just after, Steve’s dick poured cum all over himself, some landing on Felix as well. Felix’s arms wrapped around Steve, holding him close. 

Steve pulled his arms off for just a moment, allowing Felix’s dick out of his body, then sat beside Felix, putting his arms around Felix as his own fell over Felix. They smiled, resting their heads on one another, and smiled. Felix grabs Steve’s head, then turns it towards himself, and pulls him into a tender kiss, and smiles. They rest there for a moment, neither wanting it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope yall liked it.


End file.
